The Key to kur Or not?
by scarletphantom55
Summary: Raven Cross Goes to School with Zak Saturday. But she hiding a secret that could change the world for both of them. Rated Teen just in case. Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my new story is started. this will be longer than two chapters. Sorry the First Chapter is short.**

**My Oc was based off my friend **

**Go to my home page i will have a link to my deviant account. if u want to see my sketch of raven cross**

-thinking-

"talking"

* * *

Chapter 1: New kids stick together

Zak's pov

"But mom I don't want to go to school," I protested while she was flying the air ship, "Besides I probably know more than what there going to teach me." "Zak you're going to school and that's final. You need to have a normal life, make friends and go to school."

Mom scolded. "Yeah, every kid goes to school in an air ship." I said sarcastically.

Mom dropped me off right in front of the school and left right away so no one would see. "Cool, an air ship. We don't see those here." A girl ran past me, she was all dressed in black and purple, and then turned she head "don't worry, I wont tell." She winked at me then disappeared into the school. – Okay, that was weird- I thought to myself as I walked towards the school.

I walked into the school, and nearly fell over, the place was huge. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Zak Saturday." I turned around to see a person, "yeah that's me." "Hi my name is Jack. I'm supposed to help you get to your first class.' He handed me piece of paper, "that's your schedule." I looked down to see what classes I had: Homeroom, History, Science, Gym, Lunch, Free Period, Math, and English.

Jack led me to my homeroom and handed the teacher a note. She stood up and said "Class we have another new student, please welcome Zak Saturday.' A murmur went through the crowd when she said my name. –there is another new student???- I thought confused. The teacher turned to me "Zak please take a seat." When I sat down, I overheard some girls talking.

"I heard that the Saturday family is a part of a secret organization and they look for something called cryptids." "Oh come on Stacy that's just a rumor." "But Kim he's been home schooled but everyone knows who he is. And that one time on TV he was with Argost and some giant lizard." "Both of you knock it off do you think he would be that cute and hunt some monsters." "S-Summer we were just…" "It doesn't matter, keep an eye on him.' "Yes Summer."

-wow people know me here. I got to play it cool, I can't let anyone know anything.- the bell wrung I headed over to History. I looked around for a place to sit and the girl I saw this morning, she had the only empty seat next to her. I sat down. "hey Zak, new kids gotta stick together" she said turning to me. "You're the other new kid ,wait how did you know my name?" "Yes I am and about your name, I just can. Hey you mind if I see your schedule?" I handed her my schedule. "cool we have every thing together " she said as I started looking down her pile of books, one title caught my eye _"Cryptids: Real or Myth"_"You like cryptids?" i said amazed as she handed me my schedule back. "yeah i know they're real. And so do you." i blinked at her. "i can just tell. But i would stay away from Summer and her friends, there's something weird about them. Anyway I'm Raven Cross." I shook her hand, "Zak Saturday." -whoa that was weird i felt my power rush when i shook her hand.-

History and science flew by when i was with Raven. We headed to gym, Summer and her friends were there -Raven was right, something feels weird about them. and it seems familiar- i thought. The coach split us up into two teams i was with Raven, we were playing doge ball. I wanted to stay focused but i ended up talking to Raven, until some one shouted "Aim for the new kids!" like twelve doge balls were headed straight for us. Ibackflipped and threw two balls back, Raven just stood there, then she jumped/flew into the air caught each ball that came her way and threw them back at each person, knocking them to the ground. she landed back on the ground, she looked shaken up "ah, oh, oops i did it again." every one swarmed around us "how did you do that" "i want do that" But it didn't matter the bell wrung we ran out of there. We were heading to lunch when Raven pulled my arm and lead me to a table.

"Hey why don't we go get a lunch." i said confused. "trust me the food's no good." Raven said opening up her backpack. she pulled out a little lunch box. "Hey do you like Japanese food?" she asked. "I've seen it but never tried it." i said. She opened the box to reveal Rice balls and sushi. I tried some, "Wow this is good, did you make this?" "Yeah i did." she started blushing.

The bell wrung and Raven took me to the roof." this is where i spend my free period. plus i want to show you something in a private place." Raven pulled out some thing that looked like the staff from the claw but at the end was a dark shape that looked like a bat with one eye. Then she pointed it off somewhere and here eyes started glowing like mine but a purple color. Two little foxes flew towards us. Raven pointed to one "This little girl is Twi" Twi was white with black tipped wings, tail, and ears. "And this little guy is La" La was black with white tipped wings, ears, and tail. Twi flew to me and touched my forhead, our eyes started glowing. -It's revealing my power- I looked at La and Raven their eyes were glowing too. Then i heard a voice in my head ,"you are ... a controler?" it said then i looked a Twi its head was tilted, then i relized that it was Twi's voice. I nodded, knew it was talking about my power.

*Meanwhile*

Summer and her two friends were talking to some thing "yes the Saturday boy and the Cross girl have enrolled here and we've confirmed your suspicions. Do we proceed?" a voice came from between them "Yes proceed." it hissed, then the girls moved to reveal a snake slithering away. Summer bowed "Yes Mistress Naga"

* * *

Why was Summer talking to Naga? What are they going to do with zak and raven? What was Naga's suspicions? Why am i asking you these questions that I know the answers too?

Find out in the next chapter!!!

(Lol couldn't resist cliffy XD. My Random joy is over now.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot chapter Two!!!!**

Sorry it took so long to update, but I've had school along with swim team every day for 2 1/2 hours. I'm finally free from swim but my sister hogged up the computer every day.

* * *

"talking"

_"Twi and La talking"_

-thinking-

* * *

Chapter 2: Suspicions Rise

Zak's Pov

My first day of school was over and it was a Friday too. Raven and I lingered around the school a bit, till everyone left. Raven and I walked out of the school. Something shot strait for me and nailed me in the face. _"Controller, controller."_Twi sang while floating through the air as i got up, "Hey I told you my name's Zak." Twi sat on top of my head, _"Zak is controller. Zak is my controller."_Raven started to laugh, "Twi your so funny." "_I'm just so happy i have my controller" _said Twi flicking her tail. _"You've had a temporary controller" _Said La walking next to us.

"Hey mind if i come to your house, my parents are out of town." Raven asked. "I don't have a problem. Just warning you my family's not normal." I said. "Yeah and I'm sooo normal." Said Raven sarcastically. All of us laughed. "Hey my mom said i could walk home today to not get any more attention." I said as we turned a corner. "Why walk when you can fly." said Raven enthusiastically. "because we don't want to get unnecessary attention." my words started to fade when she pulled out the staff thing i saw on the roof, and it started to grow huge purple-black wings. The wings were made of her crypitid powers. Raven sat side saddle on it as it floated, she stuck out her hand, "come on there's nothing to be freaked out about, my dark staff can carry two." Twi and La started pushing me towards her. As soon as i got on it the dark staff bolted straight up and I clung for dear life. Raven started laughing, "The dark staff wont let you fall, watch." I was shocked when she pushed me off. Then a purple glow and and and orange glow surrounded me and placed me back on. "See I told you. The Claw and the Dark Staff protect the users," she said winking at me "Wait how do you know about the claw??" I asked as we started moving. "I learned about these things when i was just a kid." she said. "You still are a kid," i retorted.

The dark staff started speeding up as my house came in sight. "Wait I have to tell you we have a force feild." I said quickly. "force field, that's nothing." Raven said as she sped up even more. She pushed the staff out from under us as we were directly over my house. "What the hell do you think your doing." I said as we started free falling. "Breaking throught the force feild, duh" Raven said grabbing my arm and striking the force feild with her dark staff. We landed right in front of my front door. "Told you it was nothing" she said as she put up a victory sign.

Raven's Pov

Doyle opened the door, "mini man how was your first day..." he stopped talking as he saw Raven. "who's this?" "I'm Raven Cross, I'm Zak's friend." I said, as Doyle led us inside. "mini man you go to school and on the first day you get a girlfriend." Doyle whispered to Zak. Zak blushed, "she is just a friend," he whispered furiously. I giggled to my self -he's so cute when he's angry- i shook my head to clear my thoughts when i realized that I started blushing too.

We ended up in what seemed to be a living room, "mom, dad I'm home and i brought company," said Zak said Doyle left the room. "Ewasa wa!" came and exited yell from behind. Something grabbed us. "It's nice to see you Fisk, but your crushing us." said a breathless Zak. Fisk dropped us then there was some thing else coming from behind, i jumped to the side to avoid it. "What the, how did you know komodo was there." Said Zak. I shrugged. "Well that was an interesting display." Said Doc. "Very, and who might you be?" said Drew. "Oh I'm Raven Cross." I said quickly. "Cross, Cross why does that sound familiar." muttered Doc. "Because my parents works for the organization that keeps you scientists secret." I said . "Wait the Cross family are the people who are in charge of funding and hiding the secret scientists," said Drew, "so you must know about all of us." I nodded, "Mostly I know about Zak because I have the same powers as him." I said bluntly. "Is that so? Then why don't you give us a demo?" Said Drew intrigued. I pulled out the dark staff, my eyes began to glow and I called Twi and La, _"Zak!!!" _Twi yelled as she tackled Zak. "Oh dear," I sighed as I helped Zak up, "sorry Zak." "Nah, it's okay. She's been doing it for a while now," Zak laughed.

"And who might these two be?" Said Doc puzzled. Twi ran up to the top of Zak's head, _"I'm Twi!,"_ she said excitedly. _"And I'm La," _La said coolly. "They talk!?" said both of Zak's parents amazed. "Hmm, not really this is the first time they've been able to contact with out someone using powers." I said almost as surprised as Zak's parents were. -and with humans,too-

Zak's Pov

-humans, too- I heard a faint whisper in my head, it sounded like Raven. "Maybe we can talk over dinner," Said mom clearly interested.

It was an awkward dinner, my parents had endless questions and Raven answered them all, I ate ignoring them. I was relived when dinner was over, I took Raven out of the kitchen. "Sorry you were left out." She said blushing. "N-no it's okay." I stuttered, feeling my cheeks getting warm. -She's kinda cute- I thought then instantly shaking my head realizing I was full out blushing. "Hey do you have a training room?" she asked. "Yeah. Why?" I said curious. "I wanna spar with you!"

I led her down to the training room as soon as we got there she tripped me. "Nyeh," she said sticking out her tounge. "Why you..." I said tripping her. "Heh, not so tough now, are ya!" I teased, standing up. Raven instantly fliped up from the ground. "Oh it's on!" She said. For an instant her eyes flashed red. -What the, nah I'm just seeing things- "Lets make this interesting, we each get to pick a weapon. I'm using my Dark Staff." She said with a challenge in her voice. "Fine I'm using the Claw." I said getting ready for a fight.

* * *

What's going to happen next?

only time will tell... and by time i mean my mind and school.

* * *

p.s. sorry about the length

p.s.s. i'm getting writers block, i get distracted too, and i have other stories i'm working on, here and in my journal.

p.s.s.s. the new season of The Secret Saturdays is out, so i have to watch to make sure i don't copy what they do

p.s.s.s.s. i've been watching yu-gi-oh the abriged series too much

p.s.s.s.s.s. "screw the rules i have money!" :D


End file.
